hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Allusional/2
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ How to make a fresh, new start in this wiki Ehehe, hello, admin! :D Well, I have to apologize for the mischief I have caused around this wiki.. I have to be honest. *clears throat* I don't even know how to make a good start around this wiki. I thought putting their chibi versions on their pages was the right thing to do. Plus, I got confused around the policies here. Maybe I got a little bit carried away. Ehehe, I hope you forgive me! :'( Well, I guess next time when I'm going to edit pages, I need to ask for permission to you admins next time, so that I would learn how to be more careful. And also, I'm sorry that I put you through all the hard work trying to undo my edits. :'( I hope you forgive me. Anyways, I need help so that I can make a good start in my favorite anime's wiki. Sorry and thank you! :D AnimeOtaku no. 01 (talk) 20:17, March 30, 2015 (UTC) lol Ok it's cool we're cool I'll stop spamming your wiki with memes bc I am an immature lil bab but I do hope it made you smile and/or roll your eyes at least once :DAngelicDemonic (talk) 17:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for all you do Hello dear! It's been forever since we've gotten into contact and I have had time to be able to help out on this wiki. I am very sorry for being so inactive, but I feel as if we can mutually empathize being full time students... ;w; It wears done on you, eh? Thank you very much however, for being so active and helpful! WonderfulAsia (talk) 01:54, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Test Episode 113 I have reason to believe that it may have been vandalised. Can you please have a look at it when you're ready? Poland While episode 113 has thankfully not been vandalised(thanks fot the update), it seems that the Poland page has been. This user needs to be banned: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Iggydes Portugal Hi, new user here, sorry if I make any mistakes and I apologize for causing any inconvenience *bow* I have a suggestion. Today I tried to make a Portugal character page and I discover there had been one, but it was deleted, and I was wondering whether it could be set up again? I understand that at the time making a page for a character with no offical appearance is perhaps unreasonable, but Portugal has recently made his appearance in chapter 77 of world stars(and before that he showed up in the Halloween 2013 event) , and he has a character outline and everything. I think the character might deserve a page of his own, and I hope you will take my suggestion into account. (At the very least, it's okay if I edit the minor characters page, right? Since he does have an offical appearance now) LostinfarEden (talk) 23:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Uh, sorry for bothering you again (I really apologize if I'm coming off like a nusiance) I don't think I can create a new page for Portugal, because whenever I try I just come upon the deleted page, and I can't do anything to either edit or restore the page (I think only an admin can do that) Is it too much trouble to ask you to restore the page? (Again, I am really sorry for bothering you >_<) LostinfarEden (talk) 04:03, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Vandal alert Some people have edited the pages Iceland, Finland and Poland giving them silly titles. SK071 (talk) 15:40, July 27, 2015 (UTC)SK071 Vandalism Sorry to bother you but Ladonia's page has being vandalized ^^; --!Rainbow Anime Cookie! (talk) 12:20, August 4, 2015 (UTC)!Rainbow Anime Cookie! Poland vandalised yet again. The user PolandIsBae has vandalised the page and needs to be banned. There may be other pages that have been vandalised. SK071 (talk) 13:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC)SK071 Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Affiliation Hello. Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Wiki would like to affiliate with you. If you are interested, here is the wordmark. Thanks LilacFlower (talk) 03:15, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sorry I bothered you with the spamming, I will delete them. Another vandal Someone is changing the titles of the infoboxes for the characters. For example, on the Hungary one, they changed her name to "QUEEN." Erbium (talk) Vandal is User:Helltalia Pedo Psycho (talk) 03:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) konnichiwa! I see that you admin the Hetalia archives, thanks for saying hi! :D also, i'll make sure to check the rules as soon as possible before i do any major edits. (is it alright to add kugel's first anime appearance and voice actors though? I think i found them somewhere!) Arigatou! <3 Vocaloid 02 Kagamine Rin (talk) 03:12, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the valuable info, admin! it helped a lot. England Americaalliance01 (talk) 09:40, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the valuable info, admin! it helped a lot. England Americaalliance01 (talk) 09:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the valuable info, admin! it helped a lot. England Americaalliance01 (talk) 09:42, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Um I logged in and edited a page. It was Denmark's. A user named Tobiokags had changed the Denmark title box thing to say "Dick in your mark" or something along those lines. I fixed it but thought I should inform an admin. Sorry to bother you. Kasumi-the-Bloody (talk) 06:05, February 18, 2016 (UTC) hey Poland vandalised again. As for the title of this message, DukeOfExplosions needs to be hit with the banhammer for his vandalism. SK071 (talk) 15:43, September 4, 2016 (UTC)SK071 Hi, I'm new here ;-; Hello! By the "fanart not being allowed to be used on our pages", does that count for our avatars? I'm a bit confused on that rule, thanks! Mireiji (talk) 04:47, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank You! Ciao! I received your message on my talk page and i thank you!i recently moved here from Wikipedia so i could use a bit of help! (Dinah Kirkland (talk) 19:44, June 10, 2017 (UTC)) You said that fan art of any kind is prohibited even on personal profiles. So does that mean that I can't use my own drawing as my profile picture? Just wondering if you're active, if you're not please put a message on your profile, it's harmful to the community if the mods aren't active. Pleaseletmehalp (talk) 01:12, April 8, 2018 (UTC)Pleaseletmehalp Hello! If possible please remove this page, it's been here for a while, but it has no significance other than to clog up the wiki. https://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Het_a_l_i_a_is_cancer The coolio one 18:03, July 16, 2018 (UTC)Pleaseletmehalp Vandalism Hello there, I want to infrom you that , , and has vandalized pages here. Could you review their contributions and take any necessary actions? Thanks! - �������������� 11:15, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Sorry to bother you again, but this user https://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User:CookieUrie recently vandalized the Belgium page, the edits were fixed quickly, but could you maybe give them a limited block or a warning? Oof sorry about that, I have trouble reading the history of articles, I’m still not all that used to this wiki since I’m much more active on another wiki, also sorry for not leaving my signature last time as well, yet again I’m not used to this wiki. The coolio one 02:10, July 19, 2018 (UTC)Pleaseletmehalp More Vandalism Hey, a user under the name of Haylec38 has vandalised the Netherlands and Sealand pages. I've done my best to revert the edits. Night the cringe2 (talk) 00:35, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Excessive Vandalism There has been excessive vandalism on the Creatures of Hetalia page, I don't even know where to start fixing this, so I'd appreciate the help Night the cringe2 (talk) 20:54, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism All in a Row Part 4, With Your Host, Night This time it's users Vvvvore and an IP user 109.93.109.30 Night the cringe2 (talk) 23:54, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi, i was told that you messaged me but i don't know how to find it or what you said. I'm sorry if i did some wrong, I'll fix it if you want. Hope You Have A Lovely Day. Papplepop (talk) 07:17, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Papplepop